Automotive companies develop accurately active control systems (“Systems”) such as an autonomous emergency braking system to avoid or mitigate vehicle collisions. In particular, the Systems may be designed to avoid or mitigate a collision with a bicyclist. Current Systems require the detection of a bicycle, and use sensors such as a camera, LIDAR and/or radar to detect the bicycle. Bicycles have a predetermined shape and outline which is recognized by the sensors. The bicycle and the vehicle are used to perform different scenarios, and the performance of the autonomous braking system is then evaluated.
Evaluation of an emergency braking system using an actual bicycle may be problematic. Further, the pedaling motion of a bicyclist may affect the performance of some optical sensors and radar systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus configured to have a radar cross section pattern similar to that of a bicyclist, to have a shape and size similar to that of a bicyclist, withstand a load from a test vehicle, and minimize damage to the test vehicle. It is further desirable to have an apparatus configured to mimic the pedaling motion of a bicyclist so as to evaluate the performance of the optical sensor and radar of a System.